dragonsgiftfandomcom-20200215-history
Cass
Cassiopeia Clereaux was a self-given name after waking up in a field in Ireland ten years before the story began. She woke up with two other girls, Del and Nix, with no recollection as to how they got there, their pasts or why they were on the run. All they knew was that they were FireSouls and they must hide. Personality Coming Soon. Biography Early Life Cass along with Nix and Del woke up in a field with no memories of their families, where they'd been or even their names. They used their Dragon Sense to pretend they were Seekers in order to survive and build a life for themselves. They scraped by on what little powers they had and eventually opened a shop called Ancient Magic where they work together to sell ancient artifacts with faulty magic. Del researches what artifacts have expiring magic, Cass hunts it down and Nix conjures identical artifacts for the magic to be stored in so it doesn't become dangerous.She knows nothing about her life prior to the field. Ancient Magic Cass' story begins while hunting a chalice of youth down in a temple in Ireland. A demon who she believes is guarding the temple mentions that she's a FireSoul and "one of the three" before she kills it. Panicked, she uses a transport charm back to their shop, Ancient Magic, and explains everything to Nix who says its nothing they should worry about at the moment because they have powerful concealment bracelets that prevent them from being found. On the way upstairs to her apartment Cass finds a stranger by her door -- Aidan Merrick a Shifter/Magica hybrid that she's instantly attracted to. He asks her why she was stealing an artifact from his property on Ireland and that he wants to hire her to find the Scroll of Truth, an ancient scroll that holds the name of all powerful Magica.While agreeing to help him she is also trying to come up with a plan to remove her and her deirfiúr names from it. Cass agrees to it for half price as she didn't want to seem too eager to find it and says she'll start immediately but Aidan insists he's coming with which she's weary of because of her lack of trust for anyone but her close friends but agrees anyway and they head off to Ireland which was the last location of the scroll. When they get to Ireland they find that demons are also looking for the scroll and during the fight with them Aidan turns into a griffon which Cass describes as "beautiful if you don't mind being terrified". After being "saved" by one of the monks who used to guard the scroll he gave enough information about it so she could use her Dragon Sense to get a lead on it and they end up heading to Norway and more development and trust happen between the two including a kiss they almost share. When they get through an underground cave in Norway they find that the scroll is being taken by more demons and an unknown man that ends up with Aidan almost getting smashed by large boulders triggered by a trap but Cass saves him with her magic. The man gets away with the scroll using a transport charm. Aidan takes a hurt Cass to Potions and Pastilles using a transport charm where he tells her that because she was able to save him she's not a weak mirror mage like she's been telling him. She explains that she can't control her magic which is basically the same as being weak. Cass is unable to locate the unknown man using her Dragon Sense so asks Connor and Claire if they know anyone capable of finding someone using their blood; Mordaca. They agreed to go there in the morning and Cass left to her apartment where she had a heart-to-heart with Nix about trusting Aidan. Afterwards she went to shower then go see Dr. Garriso. When she was about to leave her apartment Aidan was at her door with food that they ended up eating together as a "its not a date" meal in which afterwards he left. Cass goes to Dr. Garriso's office to ask him about the smoke throwing demons she keeps running into every time she has a clue about the scroll. The next day Aidan and Cass go to Mordaca's shop where she is forced to sacrifice one of her daggers in order to make the tracking charm which made her heart ache since she treasured it so much. When she uses it paired with her own Dragon Sense she realizes that the guy she is searching for is at Ancient Magic! When they arrived the door to the shop was shattered and Nix, Del, Claire and Connor were all fighting a ton of demons. The unknown man stole the chalice of youth Cass had gotten at the beginning of the book and then used a transportation charm to escape. Del tells them that the unknown man has elemental abilities as well as telepathic ones as he was hitting her mind with spells as well. They all agree to go after the guy together. Cass goes to her apartment to get cleaned up and Aidan mends her wounds again then tells her she's going to keep getting hurt unless she can learn to control her powers. He offers her to use his property to practice. The next day the whole team piles into Aidan's plane and they're off. Cas' Dragon Sense ends up taking them to an uncharted island that uses magic as a deterrent from letting people through the thick fogs. On the boat ride Aidan gives Cass a gift -- new obsidian daggers enchanted to return to her just like the old pair that Mordaca sacrificed. They have a heart-to-heart and share a kiss. As they neared the island the captain of the boat wanted to turn around so they borrowed the row boat to finish the journey. When they got on shore they felt wild magic all around them and after surviving trembling eartth and fissures they were attacked by phantoms. Del was attacked but her phantom power was awakened and she was able to kill some of them and allow for the rest of the group to escape before finishing them off and catching up. They continued on and after dealing with stone minotaurs coming to life they made it to their destination: a house not much farther inland. After exploring the house more they came across the unknown man who fought them with lightning. Cass, having never seen a lightning mage before was a bit baffled by it an Aidan told her to mirror his abilities which she refused to do. After Aidan blocks an incoming lightning attack for her she allows her Mirror Mage abilities to come forward and manages to hit the man in the chest. Cass runs over to him and attemts to question him. It turns out the man is working for someone else and stole all these objects for him and his master his hunting FireSouls. Cass notices he's wearing a collar and pulls it off which releases the man from the rotten magic that was encompassing him. He tells Cass that he is going to die anyway so to take his magic to help her defeat his Master. She doesn't want to but he walks her through the process and she uses her FireSoul fire to take it. Afterwards, Cass attempts to destroy the scroll but it is protected so she hides it in her trove then lies to Aidan saying it was lost in the fight with the lightning mage. He tells her he knows she's a FireSoul and she needs to practice her abilities. Mirror Mage Coming Soon. Stolen Magic Coming Soon. Eternal Magic Coming Soon. Infinite Magic Coming Soon. Powers and Abilities When the story begins Cass wakes up knowing she's a FireSoul so uses her Dragon Sense to locate shelter. Without realizing how strong her Mirror Mage abilities are she attempts to summon fire using Nix's conjuring abilities and sets a tree on fire. More being added soon. Notable Friendships Coming Soon: Connor, Claire, Mordaca, Aerdaca, Dr. Garriso. Trivia * Her favorite alcoholic beverage is PBR (Pabst Blue Ribbon) which she says is both a hillbilly and hipster beer. * Cass' trove consists of leather jackets, leather boots and weaponry.